


Bus Rides

by lilolilyrae



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21595975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: What it says on the tin.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 11





	Bus Rides

Since that fateful day, the not-quite apocalypse averted on the airbase, Crowley finds himself using public transportation more and more often.

Maybe it's because of the busride home- a happy memory after all the stress, ingrained in his brain as bus equals nice.

Maybe it's because Aziraphale prefers the bus to walking himself, at least on longer distances through the city, and /definitely/ prefers it to Crowley's Bentley which he still loves to speed trough the city with. Yes, having Aziraphale next to himself more often than not whenever he chooses to ride the bus is definitely an added bonus.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have time for more than a drabble just now, but maybe I'll edit and add this to the 666 series one day! 
> 
> If you liked it, let me know :)


End file.
